


The Words on Our Skin Hurt More Than We Can Say

by WhenIWasAYoungBoy



Series: Svidge Celebration 2017 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Svidge Celebration 2017, kinda angsty i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIWasAYoungBoy/pseuds/WhenIWasAYoungBoy
Summary: Pidge doesn't have time for soulmates.She's too busy saving the universe.Finding Matt.Finding her father.Sven doesn't have time for soulmates.He has missions.He has to deal with Slav.It's too dangerous.





	The Words on Our Skin Hurt More Than We Can Say

There are words on her wrist.

There are words on everyone's wrists.

Hers are... odd.

_'Just get me to Space Hospital!'_

Pidge - back when she had long hair and wore dresses and went by Katie - used to trace them, a soft smile on her face. The words were utterly ridiculous. Matt used to laugh at them too.

Katie always used to daydream about her soulmate. Would they be kind? Funny? Smart? Short? Tall?

She was lucky her words were so unique.

She spent every spare moment thinking about them.

 

* * *

 

Sven hardly had time to think about his soulmate. When he did... he didn't know what to think.

_'To the left!'_

What does that mean?

Slav was no help. He just went on and on about alternate realities - as usual.

So Sven put soulmates to the back of his mind and kept on with his missions.

 

* * *

 

Matt and her father disappeared and she didn't have time for soulmates. She cut her hair, pretended to be a boy and went by Pidge.

They found Shiro and a lion and went to space.

Everything was a mess.

Shiro was missing.

Zarkon has a son - Lotor.

Keith is the leader.

They found an alternate reality.

 _Shiro_. 

... 

Not Shiro. 

Sven. And Slav. ~~But he's the same as ever~~. 

There are Alteans. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sven is crawling through the vents with Slav. 

An Altean and four humans. 

They called him... Shiro. 

They knew Slav. 

They were from... an alternate reality. 

* * *

 

 

The Alteans were evil. 

Of course they were.

The heartbreak on Allura's face was, well, heartbreaking. 

 

Slav and Sven saved them. 

They fought and they won. 

Keith was yelling. He wanted to know where their lions were. 

"To the left!" 

 

* * *

 

 

"To the left!"

Time slowed. 

_To the left._

The green paladin. 

_To the left._

His soulmate.

But... 

She had said things before that. 

So why was this written on his wrist?

He hears a yell and sees the blue one, eyes wide, no way to block the blast. 

Sven jumps in front of him and takes the shot. Slav shoots the Altean and that was that. The blue one looks at him, shocked.

"You saved my life! Will you be okay?" Sven nods and turns to Slav. 

"Just get me to Space Hospital!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Just get me to Space Hospital!"

Pidge freezes. 

_Just get me to Space Hospital._

She turns and looks at Sven with shock. Keith grabs her arm and pulls her along.

"Come _on_!" Pidge jumps and runs.

 

* * *

 

 

Pidge sits in her lion - stunned.

 

Sven sits on the hospital bed - his head in his hands.

 

They've both come to the same conclusion. 

 

The words on their bodies are the _last_ words you ever hear your soulmate say. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day one of the [Svidge Celebration](https://svidgecelebration.tumblr.com).
> 
> Check out my Tumblr - [thedoomedprophet](https://thedoomedprophet.tumblr.com).


End file.
